The Runaway Princess
by Kurosawa Sasaki
Summary: Lucy, a princess of the Heartfilia Kingdom, decides to run away from the harsh life she lead after her mother died. During her journey, she met someone quite reliable..Who might that lucky person be?/StingxLucy Pairing, OOC, etc.?
1. Chapter 1 : Running Away

**The characters only belongs to Hiro Mashima..^^(But the story is mine... :P)**

**Contains : Aggressive words, Lemon (maybe not in this chapter), very-very OOC, etc.**

**Please enjoy...^^ *This is my first fanfiction, so...enjoy?***

**If you don't like this fic, than scram! (sorry 'bout the rude part..^^")**

* * *

**Chapter 1 :**

**Running Away**

"Hiah..!"

TRING!

"Sugoi, Ojiou-sama, you're getting better than ever in this! In the art of sword fighting I mean."

"Leo! Please focus and show me your true strength! This isn't the real you! I just know it! You purposely go easy on me to let me win! Hiah..!"

TRING!

"Haha..Guess I'm found out.. But are you really sure about this Ojiou-sama?"

"Yes! Man, you're one slow thinker!"

"Ouch, that hurts! Pierced right through my heart! Well then, here I come! Hoooragh!"

TRING! TRING! SCLING!

"Kyaa! My sword! Woah!"

" Ojiou-sama! Careful! Hup! There! Good thing I caught you!"

"(Blushes) Let me go! Uggh, I'm going back to the main house!"

The Ojiou-sama, Lucy Heartfilia, stormed off back to the castle of the Heartfilia Kingdom. As the first and only child of the royal family, she was treated like a boy. The treatment she's receiving now hasn't always been like that. It all started right after her mother died. Her father the king, got terribly upset until it messes his mind. He became too protective and cold towards Lucy. And if that's not enough, he even forced her to take part in the military workouts of their soldiers to make her like one of them, undefeatable.

As she stormed back to her bedroom, her anger died down. The past few days, she has been absolutely touchy, easily irritated, and worst of all, she almost killed herself during one of her rampage. Of course, all of this was unknown to her father. He wouldn't even care less about her all these years. On the days she felt like as if she's about to break, she would run into the forest where she and her mother had built a treehouse, unknown to her father. While regretting or grumbling about the things that've happen to her, she would hold onto the necklace which was once her mother's possessions. Now that she's almost the age of 17, she's more than able to take care of herself. She has been planning this for some time and she plans to run away from this wretched kingdom. She plans to do it one night right before her 17th birthday. She decided on this day because she heard that there will be a ball held to celebrate her birthday while she finds her life partner.

_Can't wait to get rid of me is it? Forcing me to decide who to marry, I'm not ready to get married yet!_ , Lucy screams silently.

The things that she packed for her adventure were a book, her diary, a bag of coins (for precautions), and a few clothes.

_Right, just one more freaking day to my escapade! _, Lucy thought,_ I mustn't act suspicious at all! Okay, Ganbatte me!_

As usual, she woke at the break of dawn and practiced her skills. While the others were unaware, she managed to steal some daggers, a whip, and a katana! (Author's note : Sorry 'bout the odd collaboration, I just like to add in odds and ends..^^"")

Unknown to her conscious, Leo was watching all of her actions from afar. As the night crept on the orange sky, Lucy prepared herself for her grand and final act in this damn kingdom. She pretended to go into her room and sleep, but when in reality, she's lowering a rope out her window to climb down. She silently crept down in her knee high boots. Just as she landed her first step on the ground right below her room window, Leo appeared from the shadows.

"Ojiou-sama, where are you planning to go in the middle of the night?"

"(Gasp) Leo! Don't just appear out of nowhere like that! You scared the shit out of me!" Lucy quickly whispered, afraid of the guards who might hear them.

"My presence has nothing to do with the question I've just asked, Ojiou-sama, so, please tell me why are you sneaking out in the middle of the night like this?"

"…..Well, I'm-I'm just sick of this life style, and…." Lucy's soft sounding voice trailed off in the dark.

The awfully long silence coming from Lucy didn't make Leo happy at all. In desperate, Leo tried as best as he could to convince Lucy to go back to her room.

"Ojiou-sama, are you planning on running away? That's not the right thing to do! You know what your father might do if he finds out you're running away! Please rethink about what you're going to do!"

Right at that moment, Lucy hesitated for a while. _What if what Leo's said is true? That might be a disaster!_ , Lucy thought. But when she remembered about how she had been treated all these years, she pushed aside the thought of staying.

"No Leo, I'm going. No matter what you say, I'm still going. If I follow you and stayed, what do you expect me to do, just stay silent while I'm treated like a pawn by my father?! I don't want to be a piece on my father's chess board! Well, so long."

As Lucy moved away from Leo's sight, Leo instantly grabs hold of Lucy's hand tightly.

"Even though, I say that it's because…, I love you?" Leo asked pitifully.

"I'm sorry Leo, even if you say that, my mind's made up and I don't plan on changing it."

Lucy forcefully makes him let go of her hand. Leo watched in silence as Lucy pulled a thin piece of string to untie the rope which she had used as her escape tool. She folded the rope and dumps it inside her backpack.

Taking one last look at Leo, Lucy wandered off in the night under the safety of her cape and hood.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The rays of the morning sun fell upon a sleeping girl at the sea port of the Saber Tooth Kingdom. She woke up slowly, forgetting a bit about where she was. When her memories came back to her, which was almost at once, she stood up quickly. Walking in a crowd of people busy buying things and others who are just arriving, she decided to find a pub first where she can get some food. Upon entering one, she suddenly bumps into two ruffians who had scars all over their bodies. Lucy, who had a much smaller figure than those ruffians, immediately fell down to her butt.

"Hey! Watch where yer going buddy! Now I've a broken arm 'cause of you! Com'on! Pay up! Ye gotta pay for my medical bills, wouldn't 'cha?"

"….Your arm isn't broken and it was you who bumped into me first. I think you should be the one apologizing." Lucy said coolly, trying not to make a scene.

"Ye sure got balls to say that to me, lil'guy! Get yer ass up and fight me like how man should!"

"Sorry to inform you but you've got my gender all wrong, mister. You should've been a gentleman especially," Lucy paused as she got hold of her opponent by the arm, planning to smack him down and saying, "WHEN YOU'RE TALKING TO GIRLSS!"

BANG! CRASH!

Lucy finished that ruffian off in one strike of her smack down. The other ruffian got really mad at Lucy when he saw his buddy being K. in one strike. With a wave of his hand, his other fellows came and surrounded Lucy.

_Damn, now I'm in a real tight spot! Guess I must weapons from here onwards_, Lucy thought.

Before Lucy got the chance to grab hold of her katana, a male with blonde hair jumped through the air and landed right in front of her.

SWISH! THUD!

Menacing right in front of her by a few ten centimeters, Lucy stared at the back of her savior. (She called him that partly because he came just in time to stop the ruffians from charging at her.) Cutting her thoughts, the blondie turn his head a bit and asked.

"Hi there lady, need some help? I saw your act just now from inside the next door pub. My, and I must say, you're one hell of a strong woman! I take my hat of you!"

CRING!

"Whoa, easy there guys! Can't you see I'm talking to this lady here? What impoliteness!" the male blondie exclaimed with a mere smug on his face.

"Cut the crap boy, we ain't here to chit-chat, we're here to fight! Horaahh!"

CRING! CRING! SLASH! THUD!

"Arrgghh! My arm! That lil' piece of shit! Everyone! Attack him!"

"Oh man, I'm screwed. Hey lady, mind giving me a hand? You're skills are quite fine! Whoops! Missed me by a mere centimeter!"

"…Alright…", Lucy replied after a short thought.

Fighting back to back was a new feeling for Lucy. All this time she had never trusted anyone to guard her back. But here she is, letting a total stranger guard her back. As the fight wore on, Lucy studied the male blondie. He has superb skills and had a nice figure. He has blue eyes and blond hair. Who just is this guy? , Lucy thought during the fight.

When the fight was finally over, the two blonds were absolutely exhausted that they had no strength left for standing, let alone walking. From afar, came another guy with black locks, along with two cats running at his either sides.

"Ouji-sa, uh, Sting-kun, what happen to you?" , the guy in black locks asked when he reached our side.

"Ou, uh, Sting-kun! I was worried about you!" , the cat with red fur exclaimed.

"Frosch feels so too..!" , the other who was wearing a frog outfit voiced it's thoughts.

Wait, what? Am I dreaming? A talking cat? And there are two of them! Hah.. I feel faint.. , Lucy thought with her last few drops of strength.

THUD!

Sting, Rouge, Lector, and Frosch turn to see what had fallen.

"Eh, oi! Lady! You ok? Hey, wake up! Shit! She's fainted! What do you think we should do Rouge?"

"I think it's best if we took her back to the castle with us Sting-kun. We could let her rest and give her some food back at the castle."

"Okay, that's a good idea! Come on Rouge! There's no time to waste! Help me lift her up!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy woke up with a start feeling the soft bed under her. She tried to remember what had happened but can't remember a thing about it. Her thoughts were cut short when she heard the door clicked open. In came a graceful looking woman. With her white hair and childlike face, she looks like a living china doll. The thing that just doesn't fit quite right is that the fact she's wearing a maid's costume. Right before she came in, Lucy jumped right out of bed and quickly snatched one of her daggers that she saw lying alongside her belongings. After the china doll look alike maid came right through the door, Lucy threatened her from behind. Out of shock, the maid stood as still as a statue when she felt a dagger being brushed lightly just above her neck's skin. Lucy pushed the maid forward to a chair and forced her to sit. Lucy then started interrogating the maid.

"Tell me, where am I now and what's your name?" , Lucy growls near the maid's face.

"You-you are inside the Saber Tooth Kingdom's castle miss. And my name is Yukino Aguria, a maid in the castle. I was asked to take care of you by the Ouji-sama when he came back carrying you on his back. That is all I know." , the maid said.

Sensing that she meant no harm, Lucy lowered her dagger and sat back down on the bed. She held her head in confusion. How the hell did she get here when the last thing she remembered about was two talking cats and two human males that she doesn't even know their names. While still in confusion, Lucy woke up from her daydream when she heard someone calling her.

"Summimasen Ojiou-sama, Ouji-sama asked me to give you a bath and a change of clothes. He also asked me to take you to him when we're done. Is that alright with you? Because if you would like me to, I could tell Ouji-sama you're still not feeling well-"

"No, no, it's fine. I'll follow the itinerary you were sent with.."

After a good bath, Lucy was given a dress about knee length long with off shoulders sleeves finished off with a few laces around the waist part. She was allowed to wear her pendant and knee high boots. As Lucy followed the maid along a long, high ceilinged hallway, she saw the pictures that hung high from the ground. She studied them in a glance and suddenly saw a picture which she recognized as the guy who saved her. Raven Eucliffe, she read, Saber Tooth Kingdom's 9th King.

Hmm, this picture looks similar to that guy (referring to Sting), but the air around them feels different. Even though it's only a picture, I could sense a totally different aura. Ma, iin ja, I'll know the difference once I meet that picture's look alike, Lucy thought.

Upon reaching a large door with elaborate designs, the maid stopped to glance at Lucy, making sure she hasn't run away and still behind her. When she saw that Lucy was still right behind her, she quietly stepped aside to let Lucy stand right in front of the door. Swiftly but surely, the maid who looks weak opened the large door with ease.

"Ojiou-sama, you may come in."

"Ok, thank you."

Lucy stepped carefully as she walked into the room. She saw that the room was full of books! Looking from side to side, making sure nobody was around, Lucy quickly found a shelf which was filled with books of her favorite genre, Horror and Love-Comedy. Not wasting time searching, she picked a book with an interesting cover. She looked around to find a seat and feeling absolutely lucky, she saw a soft sofa standing in the middle of the grand room. She flung herself on the sofa and flipped open the book. On the first page, there was nothing except a signature of some kind or someone. On the second page, Lucy saw nothing but an author's note saying : "_I wish for the person reading this book that they will feel a pleasure they have never felt before._" Reading these perfectly trimmed and lovable sounding words, Lucy felt more and more eager on reading this book.

_At last, I think it's the beginning already! I'm tired of seeing those blank pages! Well then, here I go!_, Lucy thought with extreme excitement.

.

.

_W-what the heck?! What the hell is this book?!_, Lucy screamed under her breath. Blushing hard.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Chapter 2 is still in "progress"..(not sure when it'll finish...gomen...==")**

**Please comment, rate, or whatever there is...^^ (For the sake of this fic...please...)**

**Thank you for reading..^^**


	2. Chapter 2 : Sudden Turn of Events

**Gomen minna! Sorry about the late update!**

**I've been really busy in school with all the exams..And the most annoying part is that I had writers block for around 2-3 weeks!**

**Leaving that aside, this is the second chapter to my story.**

**Enjoy! ^^ (Warning! : Contains bits and pieces of Lemon! You've been warned...)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 :**

**Sudden Turn Of Events**

[Previously]

_W-what the heck?! What the hell is this book?!_, Lucy screamed under her breath. Blushing hard.

.

.

Slamming the book down on the floor, Lucy instantly stood up. Her thoughts running wild, she subconsciously remembered what she had just read.

**[Flashback Start]**

As Lucy excitedly opened the book, the first thing that hit her was, the book had a weird opening. (Author's note : As in the start of the story..)

_Chapter 1_

_After his bath, if he drinks mineral water instead of beer, I have to get ready. It's because alcohol effects your mood and composure. That's just the way he is, doing it gently and insistently until I lose my mind and couldn't feel anything but him and the heat radiating from both of us._

"_Hmm.. What's this? Are you imagining what I would do to you?"_

"_N-no fucking way..!"_

"_Then, tell me why you're making such a sexy face…(smirks)"_

"_Hnng..! S-stop! Wh-where a-ah!-are you t-touching me!"_

"_What do you mean by stop? It seems to me that your body is reacting __ different from what you're saying, you know. See? Even your nipples are hard already."_

_While biting me on one of my breast, he massaged the other. Muffled sounds of pleasure came out from my mouth._

"_Mmm…!"_

BANG! (Sound of book being thrown by Lucy)

**[Flashback End]**

_Ugh.. If only that that part of my memory could be erased..==" _, Lucy expressed her regrets while face palm-ing, no she might just slam her face onto the desk in front of her. After having the time of her life regretting it (well actually, a few secs..), she picked the book up from the soft covered carpet floor. As she was standing back up, the cover of the book fell, revealing what seems to be the actual cover of the book.

Lucy stood there, frozen, for the second time. And as she stood there, she didn't hear the door of the library slammed open.

BLAM!

"Hosh…W-what..Hosh…are…you...hosh…doing here?!"

"…H-huh? Uh-what? I-I was uh-…"

Lucy, who realized that the person who just barge into the room was staring at the book she was holding, was immediately lost for words. The male blondie who barged in, quickly and swiftly walked towards Lucy. In a mere second, he was standing in front of Lucy. Snatching the book away from Lucy's hands, he looked as red as a tomato.

"_W-what is she doing here?! I thought that I had asked that useless maid to bring her to the throne room!" _, Lucy heard the male blond muttered under his breath. Before Lucy could ask anything about him at all, he has already covered back the book with the same fake cover he used only just.

"….That book, you own that book..?", Lucy asked.

"Yeah, so what?", the blond male replied with a menacing air forming behind him.

"…HENTAI…."

"Na-nani…?! Ki-kimi!"

"HENTAI.."

"Kimi..! Arrghh! Kuso..! Come with me right now!"

Dragging Lucy by the hand out of the library was kinda tough job for the blond male. Lucy stood rooted to the spot and even though how hard the blond male pushed, he only managed to push her as far as 1.5m.

"Kuso..! In what way are you so heavy that I can't even push you as easily as I thought I could?!"

"…." , _asshole, saying a woman is fat to her face, you better get ready for hell! _, Lucy thought while staring blankly at her opponent.

"Well then, you wouldn't mind me ruining your 'precious' soft carpeted floor do you?" , Lucy continued after a short cold stare.

"Hu-huh?"

"B-e-l-o-w you.."

"Wha-(looks down) NANI?! How did you do this? It was alright when I first barge into the room! Ah! Your boots! It must've been the boots right?"

"Almost-"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Shitsureshimasu, Ouji-sama, the banquet you're supposed to attend has already started. The guests are anxious to see your presence."

"Ah, Rouge-kun, alright, I'll be there in a pinch. Oh, on your way back, please send someone to clean the 'mess' my guest made during her visit to my private collection."

"Understood sir. Are there anything else?"

"No, that's all- oh yeah, and please make sure you supervise them throughout the whole process to prevent them, you know, from touching my 'private collection'. You're dismissed."

"Hai, Ouji-sama."

Closing the door behind him, the male with black hair dismissed himself. Swinging his body around to face Lucy once again, the blond male spoke again.

"I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Sting Eucliffe, Saber Tooth Kingdom's 11th King, well actually prince for the time being. Until I turn 18 this year. What's yours?"

"…So that means the portrait I saw along the hallway was your great-granddad?"

"How rude! Not even answering my question! Ehem, well yeah, I'm his descendant. Lots of people say that we're as alike as peas in a bowl, except for the hair colour. But personality likewise, we're totally different. So, what's yours?"

"Mine is Lucy Hear-, er, Heaseclove. Lucy Heaseclove. I'm, a wanderer. I travel around."

"Really? But, you just give off this frightening vibe as if you're an Ojiou-sama of a Kingdom. You know, the vibe where people sense it and felt like you're their ruler and demands complete obedience, kind of vibe. Doesn't make sense, does it?"

"…Pretty much…I don't want to spoil your mood but what about the banquet your butler just spoke about?"

"Oh yeah, about that, I need your assistance for something. So, come with me. Btw, the butler's name's Rouge Cheney." Sting grabbed her wrist and was about to leave when he felt a tug.

"Why? Why must I obey your commend?"

"Take it as a repayment of good night's rest and good food. Not to mention you stepping into my 'private' library without permission and ruining the carpet."

"A-Alright…Hearing you say that many reasons make me feel guilty inside! And this wouldn't have started if you had just left me alone!"

"You're one tough nut lady. I take my hat of you! Well, this is no time for discussions, let's go!"

.

.

.

_So, it turns out to be a masquerade ball huh? With this, I could relax a little and not worry about someone coming under Dad's order to drag me back_, Lucy thought as she stood at the side of the room, avoiding the crowd. She leaned her back towards the wall while folding back her left and holding a glass of champagne on her right. She was so deep in thoughts that she didn't realize somebody walking towards her. When she awoke from her daydream, she was surprised to see a tall male with absolutely stunning black eyes and blackish-blue hair standing beside her. His eyes felt as if they could slash her any minute. The male who knew that Lucy was staring at him spoke.

"Is there anything on my face? 'Cause you kept staring at me."

"Ah, no, there's nothing on your face. Don't worry. Even if you're ugly, no one would know under that mask which covers your whole face."

"Haha..I like you. What a very straightforward reply. Let's introduce ourselves. I'm Craig Asherville, the one and only child to the Asher Kingdom. What's yours?"

"I'm, Lucy Heaseclove, a wanderer. Orphan."

"No fucking way! This is a grand ball! There's no way you would be invited here!"

"Unless, you know who the host of this ball is..!" , Lucy replied almost immediately. _Who is this guy? He seems somewhat familiar…_

"Haha..I guess you're right.."

And with that, Craig and Lucy started chatting with each other. Lucy, who found out that Craig had a lot of things similar to her, liked him as a close friend immensely. Sting, as the host of the ball, sat at the throne. _Man, this is boring..I would've preferred to stay in the library teasing that wanderer woman..Sigh.. _, Sting thought as he sat at the throne receiving words of thanks and congratulation for the successful ball he had held. And as he scan across the room, he saw Lucy with another man chatting happily. The first thing that came into his mind was the feeling of irritated. Not thinking clearly what he was about to do next, he walked straight and fast towards Lucy.

~Meanwhile~

"Haha…I didn't know you were this funny Craig..!", Lucy laughed open heartedly.

"You also amazed me! At first sight, it didn't pass my mind that you were the humorist kind of girl! Especially with that all-serious-and-no-play face of yours." , Craig replied with a big smile on his face.

They kept on laughing and joking together until…

BANG!

A hand landed on the wall in between them. Lucy turned and saw yet another male with black locks and piercing blue eyes standing in front of her and Craig. Menacing air started to form behind the black locks male, which was quickly dismissed by the other guests standing near them. With a sudden turn of his head, the male swing his head to face Lucy.

"Excuse me miss, you seemed a little, lonely and bored when I saw you from across the room. I came here to ask you if you'd like to come with me in a walk around the fascinating garden of the Saber Tooth Kingdom? If you agree, please let this humble Gints show you around the garden."

"…(Cold stare) As you can see, I'm in the middle of talking with someone here, so could you please move away and find someone else? I'd appreciate that." , Lucy replied with a ting of annoyance in her voice. _Who is this guy? His all high and mighty aura and the way he speak reminds me of a certain someone. But who?_

"You would? Alright! Let's go!" , the male took Lucy by the waist, and without any warning, carried her in bridal style. Taking care to put Lucy's glass of champagne on a nearby table.

Walking fast, the male with black locks left Craig in shock. Recovering from his shock, Craig muttered something unexpected under his breath. _Damn! Now my plan's all ruined! Thanks to that annoying bastard! Who is he anyway? He seems somewhat familiar…._

.

.

.

"H-hey! Put me down, you jerk! This is called kidnapping! Put me down this instance!" , Lucy screamed and tried to get down from the male's hands by struggling.

"Hey, don't struggle so much or you're gonna fall!" , the male with black locks complained.

"Then put me down!"

"Alright- alright! If you want to be put down that much here!" , the annoying male (from Lucy's POV), suddenly let her go. Lucy was surprised, as she had thought that the male would drop her in a puddle of mud. But it was the complete opposite. It turns out that the male had dropped her right on top of a chair in a gazebo surrounded by trees. But this place is no random place, it was the huge garden of the castle which she saw from her room's window this early evening! She could recognize it from the statue which stood not far from the gazebo. But because night had fallen, the lights which were hung on the trees are light up.

"It looks like fireflies flying around" , Lucy whispered.

"You think so? They are just some cheap lights you know.." , Gints said with a straight look in his eyes.

Lucy turned her head to the side to get a better look at her kidnapper. He has a nice build with broad shoulders to complete it. Both of them stayed quite as they occupied themselves with their own thoughts. But inside Lucy's heart, she felt a tingling sensation that reminded her of this morning's incident. Right when that Sting Eucliffe jumped right in front of her, she also felt that same tingling sensation she's feeling now.

"Gints, was it?" , Lucy spoke up with uncertainty.

"Yeah, what?" , Gints, who didn't took his eyes off the lights on the tree, answered.

"How come you sounded as if you were the one who asked others to put the lights up? I mean, you sounded as if, you know…" , Lucy stuttered.

"Hmm? Stuttering huh? Well, that's a first.." , Gints smirked while looking at Lucy out of the corner of his eyes.

_First? I thought we had just met? Gints should be- anyway where did that Royal 'Prince Sting' went? He just left me aside- wait, Gints, Sting, if I reassemble the words, Gints could spell out Sting! Why didn't I realize that sooner?_ , Lucy, busy with her thoughts, didn't felt a disturbing presence behind her and her fellow kidnapper, 'Sting'.

SWISH!

With a slight fast movement, Lucy was suddenly captured from behind. The executor was strong and didn't let go of Lucy even though how much she struggled. Sting (a.k.a. Gints) was also surprised by this sudden turn of events. Swinging his body around, he readily made a stance and when he was about to draw his sword,…

SRING!

The executor who still has Lucy in his arms drew out his sword just a second faster than Sting. Total silence surrounded them. In the silence, the executor spoke.

"If you dare draw your sword, I won't guarantee this lady's safety." , he spoke threateningly.

Despite the threat, Sting drew out his sword, ready to face off with the executor. Lucy, on the other hand, was struggling with all her might to free herself from the executor's hands.

"Ojiou-sama, I would like to advise you to not struggle so much."

This voice, he couldn't be….

"Craig?", Lucy called out.

"Yep, that's me. But I'm much more surprised than you are right now that you didn't even realized who I really am." , Craig smirked. And with a move from his hand, Craig took off his mask and coat.

"G-gray Fullbuster?!" , Lucy shriek.

"You just realized, huh, Ojiou-sama? Well, putting that aside, I'm here under orders to take you back, Ojiou."

"So the masked man has finally decided to reveal himself, huh? It's not fair if I don't do the same." , Gints (a.k.a Sitng) took off his mask and wig, revealing his true self.

"I knew it was you." , Lucy spoke up.

"Are?! Since when? I thought that my disguised was perfect?"

"I knew from your disguise name."

"B-but I thought that it was-"

"Enough with this shit! Good bye Prince of Saber Tooth!" , Gray said smirking. And with that, Gray threw a smoke bomb in between him and Sting.

"Wait!" , instantly, Sting thrust his sword towards Gray. But it was no use, both Lucy and Gray had disappeared.

_Damn it!_ , Sting blamed himself for not being able to safe Lucy. _Wait, didn't that wanderer girl lip talked something? Like, Heartfillia? Where have I heard of that name? I need to find out what does it means. First, gotta find Rouge_ , Sting thought to himself. Quickly, he returned back to the castle to search for Rouge.

.

.

.

"Ouji-sama, Heartfillia turned out to be the name of a Kingdom. It's located quite near to ours. It's true that the Kingdom had a soul heir, her name is Lucy Heartfillia. Her mother died when she was little and now she only has her father. Is there anything else you would like to know, Ouji-sama?"

"No, that's enough Rouge. Please prepare for my departure to visit the Heartfillia Kingdom."

"Hai, Ouji-sama."

_Wait for me, you annoying wanderer girl! You still have debts to pay! _, and with that thought in mind, Sting sets off to find the captive Lucy.

* * *

**A little word glossary : **

**- hentai : pervert or something of that sort**

**- nani?! kimi! : what?! you!**

**- kuso : shit**

**- shitsureshimasu : Pardon my intrusion**

**- ouji-sama : prince**

**- ojiou-sama : princess**

**- are? : huh?**

**Please rate, comment, or whatever there is..! I would really appreciate that! (Seriously, it's for the sake of this story..!T^T)**

**Anyways, thank you for reading! Please look forward to the next chapter!**

**Your one and only, Kurosawa Sasaki**


End file.
